List of Blue's Clues Videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos. Videos (1997-2014) 1997 #Blue Prints: Our Pilot Episode "What Does Blue Want To Do Today?" (VHS, 3/11/1997) Blue Prints #Blue's Clues Episode #1: Snacktime (VHS, 7/15/1997) Snack Time 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Summer Days With Blue (VHS, 7/28/1998) Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show! #Blue's ABC's Special Teacher's Edition (VHS & DVD, 7/28/1998) Blue's ABC's/Advenutres in Art/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 1 (VHS, 8/25/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! #Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Let's Pretend and Fix? (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Back to Basics (VHS & DVD, 3/30/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Learn and Try? (VHS, 3/30/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 2 (VHS & DVD, 8/24/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News!/Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Can Blue Find? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 3 (VHS & DVD, 11/16/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/22/2000) Draw Along with Blue/Nick Jr. Sings: Colors/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 4 (VHS & DVD, 3/28/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Art Time (VHS & DVD, 4/4/2000) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Draw Along with Blue/Nick Jr. Sings: Colors/Art Appreciation #Games With Blue (VHS, 5/30/2000) The Trying Game/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game! #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound?/Donald's Duck #Don't Give Up? (VHS, 7/4/2000) Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday #Song Time and Stories (VHS, 7/18/2000) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Senses of Anatomys (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 10/24/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/3/2001) Environments/Nick Jr. Sings: Weather/Nature #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 5/8/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 5 (VHS & DVD, 6/5/2001) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/Donald's Duck/What's That Sound?/Signs/Geography #All About Opposites Collection? (VHS, 8/7/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Percy's Seaside Trip/Blue Goes to the Beach #Café Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Café Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance #Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show! #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 6 (VHS & DVD, 11/27/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Café Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Let's Learn With Blue? (VHS, 1/29/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #Playdate with Blue (VHS, 2/5/2002) Blue's Play/The Anything Box #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 7 (VHS, 2/12/2002) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Imaging the Adventure (VHS, 3/26/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Don't Give Up (VHS, 4/16/2002) Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday #Planting and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 8 (VHS, 5/21/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Rhyming Puppets (VHS, 5/28/2002) Rhyme Time/Puppets #Big Blue and Just For You! Volume 9 (VHS, 6/18/2002) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Meet Joe! (VHS & DVD, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS & DVD, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS & DVD, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Patience (VHS & DVD, 7/15/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 10/28/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Our Neighborhood Festival (VHS & DVD, 11/25/2003) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 2/17/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 3/23/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 4/27/2004) Morning Music/Meet Polka Dots!/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 6/22/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Blue and Magenta's Playdate (DVD, 8/3/2004) Magenta Comes Over/Shy/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/Magenta Gets Glasses #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Café Blue/The Grow Show! #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Weather Tales (DVD, 11/16/2004) Stormy Weather/Blue Goes to the Beach/A Snowy Day/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Pool Party #Predicting Stories (VHS & DVD, 11/23/2004) The Story Wall/I'm So Happy!/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Scavenger Hunt 2005 #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #What's So Funny? (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) What's So Funny?/Pool Party/Mechanics!/Draw Along with Blue #Special Teacher Blue (DVD, 4/5/2005) Blue's Big Band/Colors Everywhere!/Numbers Everywhere!/A Brand New Game/Snack Time/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Feelings (DVD, 4/12/2005) Body Language/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/I Did That! #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 4/26/2005) Meet Polka Dots!/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Blue's Big Get Well Party (DVD, 6/7/2005) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Let's Boogie/Adventure #Soccer Practice (VHS & DVD, 6/21/2005) Soccer Practice/Blue's Big Car Trip/I Did That!/Meet Polka Dots! #Boats and Looking (VHS & DVD, 7/26/2005) The Boat Float/Look Carefully.../Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Blue's Thanksgiving (DVD, 10/25/2005) Thankful/The Grow Show!/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Weight and Balance 2006 #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) I'm So Happy!/What's Inside?/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Thinking Chair With Blue (DVD, 6/27/2006) The Snack Chart/The Story Wall/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/Hide and Seek/Blue's Predtiction/Blue's Play/Animals In Our House?/Animal Behavior! #Blue's Summer Time (DVD, 7/25/2006) Pool Party/The Boat Float/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary Pack: The Very First 15 Episodes! (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses/Un Dia Con Plum!/Pretend Time/Blocks!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Steve Gets the Sniffles/Hide and Seek/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots!/Joe's First Day #Halloween Party (DVD, 8/22/2006) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #Halloween and Thanksgiving (DVD, 10/28/2006) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time/Thankful/The Grow Show!/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Weight and Balance 2007 #Learning Time (DVD, 1/23/2007) Blue's Senses/What's New Blue?/What's That Sound?/Rhyme Time #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Blue's Senses/Blue's Story Time #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Special Learning (DVD, 11/20/2007) A Brand New Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Contraptions!/Mechanics! #It's Blue Time (DVD, 12/4/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure #Let's Play Grow Big Along With Blue! (DVD, 12/11/2007) Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About?/The Trying Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Imagine That! (DVD, 12/25/2007) Imagine Nation/The Anything Box/Superfriends/Adventure/Pretend Time 2008 #Playing To Learn (DVD, 1/15/2008) Blue's Sad Day/Art Appreciation/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rythym and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Pretend and Fix? VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Dicoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The What Can Blue Find? VHS) #The Viral Hits of Chpt One (DVD, 2/26/2008) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Blue's ABC's/A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time/Blue is Frustrated/Nurture!/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures In Art/Thankful/Mailbox's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Hide and Seek/Magenta Comes Over/Mechanics!/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue Goes to the Beach/Snack Time/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Animals and Puppets (DVD, 3/4/2008) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Puppets/Anatomy #Be In Fear With Blue (3/18/2008) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Draw Along With Blue/Inventions/Weight and Balance/What's So Funny?/What's New Blue?/Un Dia Con Plum!/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/What's That Sound?/The Lost Episode!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Rhythm and Boogie (DVD, 3/25/2008) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day?/Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song #Something to Do in Blue's School (DVD, 9/30/2008) Shy/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blocks!/Math! #Natures, Plants, Bugs and Environments (DVD, 10/7/2008) Nature/Let's Plant!/Bugs!/Environments 2009 #Blue's Big Invitations (DVD, 1/13/2009) Blue's Birthday/Pool Party/Blue's Big Costume Party/Thankful #Blue Learns Sign and Sound (DVD, 4/7/2009) Signs/Geography/What's That Sound?/What Did Blue See? #Sounds and Finds (DVD, 4/14/2009) Up, Down, All Around!/The Scavenger Hunt/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Tickety's Big Specials (DVD, 5/26/2009) What Time is it For Blue?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Pajama Party #Break Time with Blue (DVD, 6/16/2009) Café Blue/Snack Time/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Trying Time With Blue (DVD, 6/23/2009) What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Thankful/Blue's Play/Puppets #All About Blue? (DVD, 6/30/2009) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big News! (DVD, 8/4/2009) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes #Blue's Playtime Tell (DVD, 8/25/2009) Blue's Predtiction/Blue's Play/Animals In Our House?/Animal Behavior! #Periwinkle's Big Specials (DVD, 9/22/2009) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Collection/Blue's Predictions #Blue's Experiment to Do Lots of Things (DVD, 10/20/2009) Imagine Nation/Look Carefully.../Weight and Balance/The Story Wall #Welcome to the Holidays and Fun (DVD, 11/10/2009) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Blue's News!/Magenta Come Over 2010 #Blue's Fun Specials (DVD, 1/5/2010) Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Favorite Song/The Story Wall/Blue's ABC's/Soccer Practice/The Baby's Here!/What Did Blue See?/The Trying Game #Music and Band (DVD, 2/2/2010) Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Morning Music/Bluestock #Science With Blue (DVD, 2/2/2010) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Blue's Big Costume Party/What Did Blue See?/Anatomy/Prehistoric Blue/Magenta Gets Glasses/Look Carefully... #Blue's Big Games (DVD, 7/30/2010) Blue's Birthday/Pool Party/Blue's Big Costume Party/Thankful/Blue's News!/Art Appreciation/Draw Along with Blue/Inventions/The Wrong Shirt/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Prehistoric Blue #Let's Go Potty! (DVD, 8/10/2010) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Blue's ABC's/Math!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Manners, Emotions and Situations (DVD, 9/14/2010) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Shy/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/I Did That! #Big, Blue and Just for You! (DVD, 9/28/2010) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound?/Signs/Geography/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Café Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balacne/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Words/Blue's Book Nook/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue?/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Magenta's Big Specials (DVD, 10/20/2010) Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Magenta Gets Glasses/Magenta's Messages #Blue's Special Party (DVD, 11/15/2010) Joe's Surprise Party/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Special Holiday (DVD, 11/22/2010) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Blue's First Holiday/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2011 #Occupation Time With Blue (DVD, 1/25/2011) Blue's Big Car Trip/Soccer Practice/Meet Polka-Dots!/I Did That!/The Snack Chart/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Car Trip/The Alphabet Train/Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/Occupations/Pretend Time #Blue Discovers Arts and Crafts + ABC's and 123's and More (3/1/2011) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Sad Day/What Does Blue Need?/Blue is Frustrated/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Weight and Balance/Mechanics!/Draw Along with Blue #Knowing the Clues (DVD, 3/15/2011) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Math/Blue's Sad Day/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/The Lost Episode!/Thankful/Signs/Blue's Play/Blue's Big Mystery/Café Blue/Bugs! #Blue and Periwinkle's Invitation (DVD, 5/17/2011) Blue's Big Mystery/Magenta Gets Glasses/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's New Place/Pool Party/Blue's Collection/Let's Write!/Blue Goes to The Doctor/Morning Music/Stormy Weather/Blue's First Holiday/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Magenta's Messages/Environments/The Story Wall/The Scavenger Hunt/Soccer Practice #Blue's Hawaiian Party (DVD, 5/24/2011) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show!/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Blue Take You to School Shapes and Colors Double Pack (DVD, 6/7/2011) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere/Blue's ABC's/Math!/Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Blue's Big Band Bluestock Double Pack (DVD, 6/7/2011) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Let's Play With Blue? (DVD 8/2/2011) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Senses/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Weight and Balance/Animal Behavior!/Occupations/Blue's Collection/The Anything Box/What's Inside?/Meet Polka Dots! #Blue's Big Playtime (DVD, 8/30/2011) The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Hide and Seek/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Playdates #Blue's Games Time (DVD, 11/15/2011) A Brand New Game/Bedtime Business/Signs/Geography/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday/Fred's Birthday/Shape Searchers/Animals In Our House?/Blue Wants to Play a Game! #Beyond the Pawprints (DVD 11/29/2011) What Does Blue Want to Build?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Mechaincs!/Hide and Seek/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Art Appreciation/Draw Along with Blue/What's That Sound?/Blue's Big HolidayNature/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Shy/Superfriends #Pretending Time (DVD, 12/27/2011) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Snacktime Playdate/Playdates/Snack Time/Pretend Time/Blue's Play/Café Blue/Something to Do Blue?/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest 2012 #Blue's Clues: The Complete 1st Season (DVD, 6/26/2012) Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?/Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day/The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #Blue's Clues: The Complete 2nd Season (DVD, 8/28/2012) What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News!/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! #Blue's Clues: The Complete 3rd Season (DVD, 9/25/2012) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Draw Along with Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy/Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Big Musical/What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt/Words/Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Café Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather 2013 #Blue's Clues: The Complete 4th Season (DVD, 3/17/2013) Imagine Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes/Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks!/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant!/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie/Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College #Blue's Clues: The Complete 5th Season (DVD, 9/5/2013) Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy/The Boat Float/Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall/The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals in Our House/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday 2014 #Blue's Clues: The Complete 6th Season (DVD, 5/20/2014) The Legend of Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure/Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock #Blue's Room: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons (DVD, 6/25/2014) Snacktime Playdate/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Holiday Wishes/It's Hug Day/Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/The Power of the Alphabet/Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Blue's Farm Playdate/Shape Detectives/Masterpiece Museum/Sprinkles' Sleepover/World Travelers/Mathstronuts/A Way Great Playdate/Little Red Riding Blue/Knights of the Snack Table/Music Stars Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:Blue's Room Home Video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki